


【新V/N】骨与血肉/Flesh and Bone

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, How they are going to be real twin sisters, a lot of ABBA, devil wearing prada, what about a carmilla on your bed sweetie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 是非常自我满足的搞女同性恋。1990s英国背景，又名“有个家庭观念0的妈该怎么办”（bushi）。我只改了Dante的名字（因为这个名字太男了），崽性转还叫Nero应该是因为她妈起名的时候真的很随便（like Kim Kardashian），还有Nero的女性ver.实在不太像同源名字容易出戏。有关家庭、金钱、食欲、性欲和突然爬到你床上的超模姐姐。食用愉快，渴望评论w
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. 1

一

“走吧，她不会来了。”

Nero和伦敦最后的一面之缘是国王十字车站的月台，那时她才八岁。她前一天才被从那个漆黑的房间里救出来，双臂上还都是绳子捆绑的红痕、擦伤还有被包扎好的割伤。Dantea，她的小姨，和她在月台上等到了最后一刻，才把她带上了北上的火车。这个场景时至今日仍然会在她的梦中出现——Dantea给她盖好毯子的时候轻柔地拿起她的手臂，问她还痛不痛，查看被擦伤的地方有没有发炎。她的手不算柔软，拿笔的手指上有很明显的茧，指甲也修剪得很短。然而等她再抬起头想要回话的时候，面前却是她妈妈冷酷、瘦削的脸，光滑的法式发髻一丝不苟，手指修长纤细，皮肤如同瓷器一般完美无瑕。她感到一阵刺痛，低下头去，她妈妈一向泛着光泽的完美指甲突然变成了狰狞的利爪，慢慢刺进她的皮肤，血从手上流了下来，她想要挣脱，却感受到了皮肉被撕裂的疼痛。

火车驶入了隧道，周围变得漆黑，Nero仍然在尝试挣脱。她感到有炽热的呼吸正在靠近自己的身体，好像有两三只猛禽的爪子正在撕扯她身上每一处被绳子捆绑过的地方。她想呼救却被掐住了脖子，然后一对獠牙狠狠咬上她的喉管——

这一般就是梦的终结了。

这次她醒来时依然趴在宿舍的书桌上，她揉了揉眼睛，在敲门声中看了一眼桌子上的卷宗和法条——睡了一觉她又忘了不少。她看了眼表，早上九点，她在桌子上睡了不到六个小时，整条脊柱在他伸展时发出咯咯的响声。

“Nero？你没事吧？”

她从椅子上站起身伸展了一下去开门，她的小姨出现在门口，还不等她开口Nero就知道自己做错了什么。

“哦……我昨天没去给你打电话。”

“没错。”Dantea点点头，她又穿着那件红色的短机车皮衣，整个人在宿舍昏黑的走廊里整洁漂亮得好像光源，“这花不了你二十分钟的时间，你只需要从宿舍里出去，拐两个弯到McSorley’s借个电话就行，越到这个时候你越得出去——”

“——出去走走。我知道。”Nero不耐烦地说，“又是谁放你进来的？”

Dantea指了指厨房的方向，Nero走过去，透过厨房门上的窗户看到她的几个舍友正在满面春风地分切一块巨大的柠檬蛋糕。Nero常常觉得他们巴不得自己多几次学得废寝忘食，好让Dantea再次用自己的烘焙手艺敲开她学生宿舍的大门——上次是布朗尼，上上次是燕麦糖，上上上次是里面有大量堆在奶油里的整颗草莓的维多利亚三明治——对这些年轻人来说食物往往是最好的钥匙。

“快去洗个澡，我给你带了两件新衬衫。”

“用不着的，我离毕业还早着呢。”

“迟早用得上。”Dantea拉起来她蓝色毛线上衣破了洞的下摆，“你真的得把这件衣服扔掉了，从高中的时候就开始穿了吧？”

“你最好别趁我洗澡的时候把它扔了。”Nero把下摆从对方手里拽回来，听到又一下织物开裂的声音，转头回到宿舍去拿了浴巾和换洗的衣服。她听到Dantea又去厨房里面和她的舍友们聊天了，只能一边期望他们别多嘴一边拿起桌上的玻璃杯喝了口水，然后抱着衣服和浴巾钻进了淋浴间。她昨晚的睡眠质量太低了，闭上眼睛时感到眼球、喉咙和后脑勺都在痛，热水从头上浇下来的时候把她烫了一个激灵。她睁开眼睛时，地上蜿蜒的水流好像都变成了墨水，然后从上面长出一个个黑色的小爪子，用力扎进她的小腿，她想甩脱，然而脚底差点打滑，让她摔倒在这只有一个身位的淋浴间里。还好没闹出太大的响动，不然下一秒钟Dantea的脚步声就会在淋浴间外响起来——她对Nero的保护欲时常让人感到头疼。

她的考试季快过完了，只有一周之后的两门课和一篇论文要上交，然后她要回到爱丁堡度过暑假，再在下个学期开始时回到格拉斯高。尽管她还有一年才能拿到学士学位，这个暑假她已经打算一直待在Dantea的办公室里读卷宗了，或许还可以去和朋友到欧洲去度假一周，但这都是等到考完试之后再想的事。

Nero在她再次在热水里睡着之前结束了短暂的放空时间。她回到宿舍里试了试新衬衫，还算合身。Dantea铁了心不让她在宿舍里连续学两天，于是又把她带到了皇后街吃了个午饭。附近的Tower Records里传来最新的摇滚乐，街上的人熙熙攘攘，谈论着几天之后的足球赛之类的事。不知和她在伦敦那些不愉快的回忆是否有关，Nero在这种热闹的街道总会感到有些头痛，更别提她今天只在桌子上睡了六个小时。餐厅里的书架上放着几本时尚杂志，其中有TERRA——她妈妈从模特和设计师做起、几乎花了一切代价打造的时尚风向标。封面的模特瘦得颧骨突出，画着暗灰色的眼影和红唇，几个高中生模样的少女正翻看着，发出艳羡的声音，顺便讨论着里面提到的模特断食瘦身法。而Nero还穿着她不知洗了多少次的套头衫、撞色运动外套和牛仔裤。或许是对她妈妈的叛逆、或者是本能的抗拒，Nero完全不想和这些光鲜亮丽的东西有任何关系。她随便吃了点东西，和Dantea聊了聊近况就表示自己想回去了。Dantea也往那几个翻看着TERRA的高中生处看了一眼，知道了她在想什么，于是也没有多在餐厅里停留。

把Dantea送上回爱丁堡的火车之后她乘公交回到宿舍，她的舍友还算有点心，在桌子上留了最后一块柠檬蛋糕。Nero给自己的保温杯里续上一杯催人清醒的浓茶，拿了蛋糕继续去房间里学习了。隔壁的男生好像考完了，在宿舍里开始大声放音乐，Nero用力锤了两下墙让他消停点，然后坐回桌前。Dantea一直跟她说，越是压力大的时候就越要出门和别人说说话，不要总把自己关在房间里，可她像Nero这么大的时候已经在一边准备升学继续读法律一边照顾自己怀孕的姐姐了。她总是看起来自信又强大，不管什么困难都挡不住，对自己的外甥女却一直过于宠溺，让Nero感觉自己努力一辈子可能也赶不上她。而她妈妈——她妈妈的影子自从她离开伦敦，就只出现在一张又一张巨额支票里，还有在Dantea办公室里留下的高级香水味和一些Nero不太想打开的礼物。这都不是你需要担心的事情，Dantea总对她说，做好自己就行了。

五月的格拉斯高天快到十点才黑透，而那杯浓茶很显然没有起效果。Nero扯了一张便签纸，写下“去McSorley’s打电话”，贴在书桌前才脱了衣服准备换上睡衣。她拉上窗帘，只穿着内衣站在落地镜前，又忍不住仔细查看她手臂上的那些疤痕。那是她妈妈的竞争对手为了几张设计图绑架了她时留下的，Nero记得很清楚。她被粗糙的麻绳绑起来扔进一个小黑房间里，试图挣脱的途中在墙上冒出的铁丝上刮了好几道口子，有的甚至嵌进了她的皮肉。过了一会儿又有一个大汉冲进来，把她嘴里的破布拿出来让她对着一个录音机说话，粗壮有力的手放在她的脖子上，随时都可以把她的脖子掰断。门外豪华的房间里站着一个瘦高的女人，穿着优雅时尚，和她妈妈一样，正在电话上和别人说着什么。她当时咬紧牙关不出声，一直到那个大汉手挪下去掐她刚刮破的伤口才哭了出来。她又被关了一个多小时，才被气势汹汹的Dantea救了出去送进医院。她还依稀记得妈妈和小姨在治疗室外面走廊上吵架的样子，护士那时在给她上药，隔着一层玻璃窗能看到争执有多激烈，但听不见声音。她妈妈这次终于没化妆，表情一如往常坚决又冷淡。她又疼得哭了起来，Dantea从外面注意到后立刻停了下来走进治疗室，开门时她听到她说“我这么多年不是为了你这种态度才做这些事的”，然后进来安慰她，让她想哭就哭，这里太危险了，明天跟小姨回爱丁堡好不好。

我还能对她有什么期待呢？Nero想着，脱掉胸罩换上睡衣就倒在了床上。然而TERRA封面上的那张女人的脸还在她眼前晃动，逐渐变成了一个狰狞的样子。她坐起身来找了颗从同学手里非法搞来的褪黑素，这才缓缓睡着了。

第二天Nero没有忘记去McSorley’s。她翻了翻零钱包，摸出几个打电话和买晚饭用的硬币，就走进了酒吧的大门。这里的客人大多是学生，偶尔会有人在一边唱卡拉OK。晚上七点人还不算多，只是刚开始营业。她来到柜台前，却发现店主没在，按了按铃铛才有一个瘦长的人影从后厨钻出来。

“不好意思，有什么需要吗？”

柜台后面是个她没见过的瘦高女人，看起来甚至比Nero还要高一点，留着到下巴的黑发，颧骨和锁骨都瘦得凸了起来，说话不带任何的苏格兰口音。她应该是把酒吧统一发的员工T恤自己修改过了，稍微开大了些的领子露出一片平坦的胸脯，上面有一些胸骨起伏的微小波澜。Nero看不出来她化没化妆，但她的眼睛很像TERRA的模特们，在瘦瘦的脸上显得很大，但又没有照片上那么空洞。

“我想用下电话。”Nero从口袋里掏出打电话用的硬币放在柜台上，这时才发现这位陌生的新收银员修剪整齐的指甲都涂成了黑色，手腕上戴着几个松松垮垮的手链。

她朝电话的方向张望了一下，似乎有人在用——Nero在她探身时从她的剪得过大的领口里瞥见了她的黑色蕾丝内衣。

“你能等一会儿吗？”她伸手又把那两枚硬币推了回去，“那个人这几天每天都来煲电话粥，点了杯啤酒好像自己多了不起了一样……或者你可以出去右拐用那边的电话亭。”

“那个电话亭已经坏了很久了。”Nero指出，“你打开门的话大概会看到小山一样的啤酒瓶。”

收银员露出了一个惊讶的表情。她才刚来这儿没几天，Nero看出来了。她回头看了一圈酒吧里的人，有几个似乎正在讨论柜台这边发生的事，注意到她之后立刻转过头去。

“你听起来不像本地人。”Nero回头对她说。

“因为我不是。我是个土生土长的伦敦人，我来这儿工作两天了，大概被问了十几遍。”收银员说，“格拉斯高人都是这么跟别人搭讪的吗？”

Nero感觉有点尴尬，这时她熟悉的店主从厨房里走了出来。你可得见见我们的新收银员——他高兴地说。她可是个超模，年纪轻轻上过四次TERRA的封面，拍过的大片被挂在牛津街、利物浦街还有各种西区的百货商场里，去法国和意大利走过很多高级秀场。最重要的是，只要她站在柜台后面就不愁没有男人来买酒。

“但我不是能端酒的料，”她腼腆地笑了一下，“一升装的玻璃杯我可拿不动。”

“我本来也没想让你干这个。”店主笑呵呵地说，“等再过两天足球赛开始了我会再雇个女招待（barmaid）①的。Nero你要不要挣点零花钱？”

Nero谢绝了，毕竟她也从来没缺过零花钱。店主看到柜台上的两枚硬币心领神会，摸到自己口袋里，就跑去赶走那个煲电话粥的客人了。

“叫我V就好。我在每次拍片子的时候都留个不太一样的名字，这样摄影师们反而能记住我。”她从柜台后伸出一只修长的手，Nero握住它时感觉像握住了一具冰冷湿润的骨架，触感像她小时候在动物园摸的那条蛇，细长的手指缓缓陷进她自己的掌心，又从她手中溜了出去。

“我是Nero。”

“看起来你爸妈起名的时候没参考任何流行小册子。”

“的确。”Nero从V身后橱柜的反光里看到了自己乱糟糟的长发，感觉有点难堪，“你为什么要来格拉斯高？”

“休养生息。”V说，“我太累了，身体出了点问题。伦敦可不是个休息的好地方，空气又差，房租又贵，还会和讨厌的前任们低头不见抬头见。”

“那怎么来苏格兰？你看起来一出门就会被这里的秋风刮跑，这儿可不是什么疗养胜地，夏天你去海边就会发现海水好像冰水。”

“我随便挑了个地方。”V眨眨眼，现在Nero可以确定她绝对刷了睫毛，“而且格拉斯高多酷啊，ABBA都唱过这里，这儿肯定有点魔力。”

“但是唱歌的人对这里可是‘又累又厌倦’——”②

“Nero！”店主打断了她进一步聊下去的动向，“你可以过来用电话了！”

“去吧。”

她受到了催促，有点留恋地看了V一眼才去打了电话。她拨通号码时再次回头，发现柜台前很快围起来了一群大学生。我没什么事，论文进展得不错，考试没有太多信心只希望上考场之后别忘太多东西，她试图把视线收回来，心不在焉地应付着Dantea的问题——什么叫考不好也没关系？她又听到了经典的安慰话术，感觉自己被人看低了一等，有点恼火。没说两句就又挂掉了电话，和店主打了声招呼就准备出门去买点吃的回宿舍。她路过柜台时又听到V在和人们解释——我的确是伦敦人，没见过什么大明星，TERRA雇了很多年轻模特，她只是其中的一员，没什么好夸奖的。Nero不太好插话和人家道别，只能假装没看见溜出酒吧。

外面天还亮着，她走出McSorley’s之后选择从店铺后面抄个近道去超市。店主那辆绿皮小房车还停在后门口，好像比之前见到的时候新了一点，至少有人愿意去擦擦它的玻璃了。她路过几个已经开始堆积起酒瓶的垃圾桶，走过一个地上黑黢黢的小巷来到街面上，在街边裁缝店的玻璃上看到了自己的倒影——一年四季都穿着差不多样式的牛仔裤和运动外套，对自己的头发顶多就是修修刘海和发尾，每次Dantea来的时候都要强调让她好好拿梳子把她厚厚的长发梳顺，或许任谁都不会猜到这样朴素的女学生会是TERRA主编的女儿，毕竟她就算有女儿也应该是像V那样能在伦敦游刃有余地存活的“自律”女性，或许十四五岁就会以模特的身份盛大出道，每次出门都被狗仔队追着拍。她妈妈不会在意这点曝光度的。

考试前一天，她刚交完论文，又从凌晨睡到十点，中午吃过饭出门采购时看到McSorley’s已经开门了，里面挤满了人。今天有英格兰对苏格兰的球赛，天上飘了点小雨，让室内外的温差更大。她推门进去，整个酒吧的人都在屏息凝神地盯着电视，屋里十分闷热。V从柜台后面出来了，坐在角落里看不见电视的双人座位上看书，她细瘦的腰间仍然绑着围裙，脚底下踩着一双高跟鞋——可能这就是她看起来要比Nero高一点的原因。她听到脚步声，抬起头来，把Nero从头到脚迅速扫了一眼。

“你怎么现在来了？”她合上书，“现在可不是个打电话的好时机，他们会很吵。”

“我就是路过一下。”

V把自己对面的椅子往外踢了一点示意她坐下：“你看起来想跟我聊聊。”

“我有点累，明天要考试了，出来透透气。”Nero在她对面坐了下来，这个角落有点逼仄，她得把自己塞进桌椅之间。

“我听老板说你是学法的。”

“对，所以我已经习惯一个房间里大部分都是男生了。”Nero指了指他们周边，这时有人差点进球，酒吧里冒出一层层失望的声浪。

“挺不错的。”V伸手把桌子上的两个倒扣的玻璃杯翻过来，从一边的水罐里给她们俩都倒了点水，“我见过很多学法的，都是男人，其中还有好几个想娶我，他们之间好像挺流行娶个模特回家的。”

“是你说的那些前任们吗？”

“不是，”V摇了摇头，“我的前任们都和我一样是模特。”

“拍摄的时候认识的男模吗？”

“我说了，和我一样。”她轻轻用脚尖在地上打着节拍，好像酒吧里的吵嚷和唱歌声都和她没关系，“我喜欢女人，要不老板怎么放心让我站在柜台后面做个花瓶？做我们这行的有很多都和同行睡过。凌晨三点在夜店聊上，早上八点在同一张床上，早上十点就在同一个棚里竞争走台名额了。”

她看着Nero有点尴尬的表情，继续补充：“我知道你想说什么，最后有名的模特都会嫁给富商和运动员什么的，对吗？这也没办法，很少能有人在这行一直做到后半生无忧。”

Nero想起她小时候，Dantea试图给她解释没人知道她爸爸是谁——可能是某个摇滚明星，可能是政要，最坏的可能性就是某个长得不错的服务生，只是她们姐妹两个都不在乎。你是我们的孩子，还好你长得太像我们两个，没人会对你爸是谁这件事多嘴，她一直在重复这句话，好像说给Nero也是在说给她自己听。她们都一直没结婚，在Nero了解的范围内也没再和男人交往过。

“那你打算嫁人吗？”

“要是嫁个有钱人能解决我身上这堆问题，也未尝不是一种选择。但明显不能……”突然酒吧里炸开一阵欢呼，把V的后半句话吞没了。她闭了嘴，冷冷地拿起玻璃杯来喝了一口，然后俯身过去对Nero提高了点嗓音说，“我还在格拉斯高找模特的工作，这里只是兼职，我得攒点钱。”

看样子是进球了，Nero在震得她头痛的欢呼声里还听到了酒洒在地板上的声音，不过McSorley’s和其他酒吧一样，地上早就都是几十年上百年以来人们洒在这里的酒了，走路都感觉有点黏糊糊的。过了一会儿又有酒杯在地上摔碎的声音响起来，店主一边说没事一边拿着拖把匆匆赶来。V拿起桌子上的玻璃杯把水一饮而尽，站起身来。

“跟我出去待会儿。”她把小桌子拖了一下好让Nero出来更方便，把两个杯子拿到后厨去换了新的，就带着Nero从酒吧的后门溜了出去。出门的一瞬间Nero感觉自己终于又能呼吸了，她看到V拿出钥匙去打开了那辆绿色房车的门，这才反应过来不是店主清理了这辆车，而是终于有房客入住了。她太高了，钻进去有点费劲，翻找了一通之后拿了个小包裹出来，毫不客气地在Nero穿破了的线衣下摆上找到了那个关键的线头——她轻轻扯了一下，衣服上的破洞就迅速变大了一圈。

“你别……”Nero外套里只穿了这一件，吓得脸通红，赶紧推开V湿冷的手。

“可以给你修一下。”V说着，从包裹里掏出一对钩针，“我多少偷过点师，找卷毛线补补就可以了。”

Nero不知道该说什么，两只手还掐着垂下一条长线头的衣服下摆，几乎要原地打转。她第一次在自然光下面看到V，她气色说不上好，脸上没什么血色，全身苍白，手腕处的骨头不健康地凸起来，Nero在亮的地方才看出她在格拉斯高的白天显得有点过头的灰色眼妆，稍稍刷过的睫毛下面深橄榄色的眼睛疑惑地看着她——她卸了妆或许会更好看，Nero想。

“我……我回去换一件就可以了。”她捏着线头，想了一会儿只说出这么一句，“这件的确太旧了，我去换掉。”

Nero最后还是没把那件线衣丢掉。那是她高二那年的圣诞节收到的礼物，包装精美，从伦敦送过来，针脚细密，上面没有吊牌——都是因为Dantea在电话里对她姐姐抱怨了几句“你总得送她点用心的圣诞礼物”。随着线衣一起送来的还有一张给Dantea的卡片，上面写着“丑毛衣总行了吧？”这件衣服绝对称不上丑，考虑到她妈妈将近十年只在照片上见过Nero，合身程度已经是奇迹了，而她给Dantea送过来的羊毛开衫让她整个人像是肿了一个号（所以彻底压箱底了）。Nero想办法把V扯出来的那一长条毛线用不打结的方式收纳起来，然后把衣服放进了衣柜里——现在大概是彻底不能穿了，她有点委屈地想，套了件别的运动衫继续回到书桌前学习。快到半夜她才想起来又忘了给小姨打电话，赶紧下楼摸到McSorley’s，结果发现柜台后面只有店主。

“V她人呢？”她忍不住多问了一句。

“她去利物浦了，说后天才能回来。”

Nero情绪有点低落，如果她真的能补好那件线衣就好了，也不知道自己当时跑个什么。她给Dantea打了电话，在对面问她在难过什么之前就挂了。这次她一上床手就去够枕头下面的褪黑素瓶子，拿在手里晃了晃，还是没有吃。她的梦里依然有国王十字车站和剧院里的怪物，到最后全部汇集起来形成了一个细长的人影，踩着刺耳的脚步声朝她逼来，从地面上升起的黑烟全都变成了啮咬她皮肤的尖牙利齿——那人影有黑而深陷的眼窝，血红的嘴唇和湿冷的手，自顾自地把双手在她喉咙上收紧，像是从柜子里突然掉出来的死人骨架。

她一身冷汗地惊醒，强撑着去考完了试，其间一直在想到底怎么才能不再吃药而获得无梦的睡眠。最后她被舍友们拉去了McSorley’s，柜台后面果然还是只有店主。她酒量一向不怎么好，不知道喝到什么地步就开始困了，或许只是单纯地因为她这几周没有睡过一个六个小时以上的觉。我再休息两天还得搬家，她混沌的脑子里还在安排着接下来的日程，好像她整个人已经变成了个底朝天的甲壳虫。过了一会儿又听到有人好像在唱ABBA的歌——我有个计划，如果能找到个有钱人……钱！钱！钱！我打开窗户，在夜色中一个人影也看不到，真正的赢家把他们都带走了，你妈妈知道吗？你从格拉斯高打出的电话治好了你的生活吗？慢慢来，蜜糖，这儿怎么能算你的滑铁卢……③

“快起来，Nero。”

她感到有人在推她的肩膀，不是很用力，但是她头太痛了，眼皮也抬不起来。有什么东西梳过她的头发，湿冷的手指贴上她的脸。她在恍惚里看到了红唇和獠牙，还有黑色的头纱和衣裙，一切都和那篇爱尔兰小说里写的一样④，这是她第一次清晰地看到那个要落在她脖子上的牙齿，着急地想要醒来却只能被睡意拖得更深。她好像摔倒在地上了，感到一阵天旋地转。她努力爬起来，看到那个纤细的身影，踩着一双黑色的高跟鞋，在昏黄的灯光下整个模糊的轮廓优雅无比，只是动作看起来有点迟缓。然后她又被拉起来，感觉有只手好像在把一对黑铁的刀子靠近她的脸，香水的味道也钻进了她的鼻子，让她用尽全力挣扎了起来，刚才试图起身的努力又白费了。

然后她的外套被脱了下来，她已经没什么力气再把它夺回来了。这算是梦吗？她躺在地上想着，那对黑铁的短刀就在她脸边，有一只雪白修长的、指甲涂成黑色的手捡起了它们。国王十字车站呢？那些剧院和涂鸦呢？好像又有另一个人过来了，她被抓着双臂拖起来，稍微在冷冷的晚风里清醒了一点。这里是还是格拉斯高，可是好困，头好痛……无论睁眼还是闭眼都是那些要把自己拖下地狱的食人恶魔和幽灵，还有远处那个瘦长的人影，穿着优雅的衣服，法式发髻一丝不苟——但她太累了。

第二天Nero醒来时头痛欲裂，意外的是，她竟然在自己床上。

她拿过来表看了一眼，已经快要中午了，昨晚她好像没洗澡，还是一身酒气，毕竟她好像喝了不少伏特加之类的东西。想起身时发现自己全身只穿着一条内裤，两条细瘦的手臂从身后把她的上身围了起来。她吓了一跳，回头一看才发现V在她的身后熟睡，也只穿着内衣。她想起V那天说的——凌晨三点在夜店里遇到，八点就在同一张床上——于是又慌张了起来，总之挣脱了V的双臂下去找了两件睡衣穿上，还踩到了地上的高跟鞋，差点在宿舍里摔一跤，还好只是磕到了膝盖。她揉着膝盖看着地上那双堪称凶器的鞋子，好像明白了点昨晚的事情。

卸了妆的女吸血鬼在床上翻了个身，把剩下的被子全卷在自己身上，缩进墙角里去继续睡了。Nero总之轻手轻脚地去冲了个澡，回到宿舍时本来想展开一场正式谈话，却发现V还在角落里睡得正香。她伸手去摇了摇V的肩膀想叫醒她，也想确认一下昨晚的确什么也没发生。

“睡床好舒服……”

Nero想起了那辆狭小的房车，决定暂且不管床上的烂摊子、先去做午饭了。她收拾了一下要拿去洗衣房洗的衣服，打开衣柜时发现那件破了的线衣下摆已经被补好了，虽然用的并不是完全同色的毛线。

TBC

①Barmaid的一般形象在英国和欧洲语境下比waitress更有性意味，可以联想一下穿着大裙子到处端酒的那种女性形象。

②ABBA-Super Trouper第一句“I was sick and tired of everything/When I called you last night from Glasgow/All I do is eat and sleep and sing/Wishing every show was the last show”

③各种ABBA。

④Sheridan Le Fanu – “Carmilla”（1872） 之后的描述也借鉴了这篇小说的一些表述。可以说是最早的女性吸血鬼小说，有人认为它体现了一定的同性恋倾向，但是小说里从未明说过。


	2. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 继续90s英国超模/格拉斯高法学生的奇妙自我满足女同性恋故事。
> 
> 果然写这种强时代背景+性转的东西好难……加上上次的观感可能也有点奇怪的地方，就变成了基本上每天晚上改一遍提纲的状态。但是最后还是说服了自己：写完才是最重要的！之后再改，之后再改（……
> 
> 食用愉快，渴望评论~
> 
> （倒不如说是自己实在是已经不知道这东西吃起来是什么样了所以需要外部建议（土下座

上一次把醉倒的同事送回家是一年以前的事情了。那年冬天她在巴黎走秀，当时是凌晨四点半，经纪人突然来拍她的门，让她赶快跟自己分头去找一宿未归的乌克兰模特。那个女孩有着瀑布一样浓密顺滑的金发、雪白的皮肤和完美的锁骨，听说从十四岁开始就在伦敦工作，现在虽然自报家门时说是十九岁，但V很怀疑她现在到底有没有成年。这孩子工作很勤奋，经过几年锤炼之后英语说得也还可以，很多设计师都喜欢她的模样，喜欢在她的金发里点缀上各种各样的珠宝首饰，让它变得更加光彩夺目。可她一晚上没回来了，再有几个小时还有一场杂志片要拍，经纪人已经急得到处打起了报警电话。V和经纪人最后来到了一家正准备关门的夜店，冬天清晨干涩的空气混着烟酒气，的确不是什么好闻的味道，她皱了皱眉，还是跟着经纪人走下了楼梯。

最后她独自在一间人已经走空了的包厢里发现了那个乌克兰女孩。包厢里一地狼藉，她在沙发上睡得很死，摇晃了好几下都不见醒来。V环视了一圈，看还没人进来，先检查了一下女孩的衣物，等她掀起女孩的短裙时，马上就知道昨晚发生了什么。她又从地上捡起女孩的手提包，里面除了一卷美元、口红、粉饼和房卡之外，还有几根味道不对的卷烟和一板空了几颗的蓝色胶囊——阿德拉（Adderall）——V一眼就认了出来，怪不得她能这么不眠不休地工作。这东西如果被经纪人或警察发现，能让这女孩坐牢或者立刻被驱逐出境。于是她把大麻烟扔在地上踩碎，踢进沙发底下，然后把剩下的药塞进了自己的手提包夹层。她故意把现场弄得更乱，管夜店的工作人员要了条薄毯子披在女孩身上，脱掉高跟鞋拎在手里，把睡得死死的女孩拖出包厢来到了大堂，让经纪人快把她带回酒店。

女孩在酒店的床上被经纪人的一杯冰水浇醒时，瞳孔还是涣散的。经纪人给她留下一大杯黑咖啡就去联系下午去摄影棚的车了，不出V所料，那个已经憔悴得像一具雪白骷髅的女孩两腿之间还没洗干净，下床的第一反应却是发疯一般去找自己手提包里的阿德拉。V想了想，还是跟着经纪人走出了房间。V在下午化妆时通过镜子看到那女孩不断地打瞌睡，发型师在用法语抱怨她近段时间掉的头发太多。她闭上眼睛，让化妆师给她画上墨黑的眼线，听到了女孩的哭声、设计师和编辑严肃的讨论声和来来回回响亮的脚步声。

过了一会儿，编辑走了过来，从镜子里看着她的脸，此时她正抬起头，让化妆师给她描出一个红唇的轮廓。

“你想上封面吗？”编辑问道，“Nadya状态太差，设计师和摄影师都说想让你来。”

“想。”V回答。那几颗阿德拉还在她脚边的手提包里。

格拉斯高凌晨一点，店主正在隔壁和别人看球赛录播时，McSorley’s只剩下了她一个人和趴在角落座位睡觉的Nero，这时V的第一反应还是去翻Nero的背包。这次里面大概也有阿德拉，她想，这孩子看起来很累，格拉斯高的法学生能和伦敦的差到哪去？但并没有，她只找到了几个笔记本、圆珠笔和一串钥匙。

V放下挎包，简单清扫了一下地板上的垃圾，然后去关掉了一直在循环的背景音乐——全是ABBA的歌，最近店主的兴趣实在有点单一。她往门外看了一眼，街道上确实已经空无一人①。

“快起来，Nero。”

她叫醒Nero的尝试最终收效甚微，在Nero为数不多的清醒时间里，V问了很多遍也没问出来她宿舍的门牌号。她本来已经应该忘记那个乌克兰女孩了，整个世界都忘了这个TERRA最有前途的外籍模特，但她曾经浓密的金发和浅色眼睛此时又化成一个模糊的印象，出现在V的眼前，搞得她在火车上积累的疲劳都被不安驱散了。她得承认，她用了点粗暴的方式，想让Nero保持跟她说完一整句话的清醒时间，红润的脸颊上多了几个指甲印；然而当这个女孩努力抬起沉重的眼皮、想要挣脱她的手时，她的内心又产生了一种奇妙的爱怜。她细长的手指梳过Nero瀑布一样的银发——Nero是块做模特的好料子，她足够高、足够漂亮、足够年轻；骨相好而皮肤白皙，再瘦一点对那些不怎么见活人的设计师来说就像一块完美的画布。只是这块原石似乎有不让人在身上动刀的强烈意志，一直在试图摆脱她，尽管可能还是在噩梦和幻觉里挣扎。

V最后还是什么都没问出来，只能继续翻找背包里看看有什么线索。Nero在桌子上不时发出梦呓，很快就滑下了椅子。最后V在书里找到了一张从圣安德鲁斯寄来的明信片，寄信人看样子是Nero的中学同学，这才知道了她的宿舍在哪儿。她本来想把自己的行李放回房车里，但她回忆了一下那里有多逼仄之后，突然贪心了起来。

她先把McSorley’s的门锁好，然后试图把Nero带回一个街区不到以外的宿舍里。中间她看样子是醒了几次，但是走了几步之后又靠到了墙上。V中途几次感觉自己已经没力气了，伦敦五月的晚风本应该已经暖和起来，而格拉斯高的深夜还很冷——或许只是她现在已经虚弱到没法抵御一点冷风。她久违地出了一身汗，脱掉了高跟鞋，最后因为打起寒战把Nero的外套脱下来披在自己身上。她没再多尝试把Nero彻底叫醒过来，因为她自己也知道在极度疲劳的状态下睡意是无法抵抗的，只是在Nero又停下的时候回去多拉她一把。街上一个人也没有，她也没有叫任何人帮忙的意图。她隐隐中有些不详的预感，但这或许只是那个晚上的后遗症——这里是格拉斯高，只要把门锁好你把她留在酒吧里睡一夜也没什么。快到的时候Nero终于能自己多走一段了，除了对V手上拎着的鞋子表示了一些抗拒之外，看起来只是困到意识模糊头重脚轻。

最后V打开Nero的宿舍门的时候手臂和腿都在抖，脚掌上有些擦伤，好在不算太严重。她的心脏快要跳出胸口，把Nero扔上宿舍床的时候，自己也摔了进去，一根手指头都不想再动。厨房那边还在传来喝酒聊天的声音，可能是那帮人在续场的时候把Nero忘在McSorley’s了，这孩子看起来的确不太会交朋友。

她先平复了一下呼吸，然后坐起身来，看到桌子上还有个装着多半杯水的玻璃杯，直接拿过来把水喝光，然后感到了久违的饥饿。她不想去到厨房让那些大学生看见自己，于是带着点罪恶感在宿舍里翻找起来，只找到了半袋速溶巧克力粉和一罐曲奇，掀开曲奇罐盖子的时候扑面而来的香甜黄油和牛油味道瞬间让她开始反胃，赶快冲到洗手间，一如既往除了一点胃酸以外什么都没吐出来，顺带着一下子睡意全无。

我不能这样。V漱了漱口，在镜子里看到自己深陷的眼窝和越来越粗糙的皮肤。她脚步蹒跚、又尽可能蹑手蹑脚地回到Nero的房间，锁上门时对自己默念道。她想起自己见到那个乌克兰女孩的最后一面——那时这个昔日美若天仙的封面女孩已经变成了一具尸体。或许是因为腐烂的进程，她终于看起来胖了一点。在伦敦做到她们这个份上的模特没有人不知道阿德拉的作用里还有抑制食欲一条，而断药之后如果没有工作、无人照顾、加上平日严格的节食，完全有可能像她这样把自己活活饿死。V迅速关上公寓门，给房东和警察都打了电话，在那之后她没有吃过一点肉。

“我可以教你们一招，”她还记得那女孩第一次上封面后高兴地对别人说，“想想那些东西都是怎么做出来的——小公鸡刚孵出来就被扔进绞肉机里做成饲料之类的录像，你们也都见过吧？我们家那边没有英国这种屠宰场，我经常能见到屠夫在掏猪的内脏、地上到处都是血、案板上摆着刚砍下来的猪头……想想这些就不会那么容易饿了！”

但我不能这样。花了十分钟痛苦地吃了一块曲奇之后，已经凌晨两点半了，她还是完全没有睡意，那块曲奇还让她有点难受。她缓了缓，站起身来把沉沉睡着的Nero的衣服脱下来，把人塞进被子里——这流程她给从前的室友们也不知道做过多少次。然后她打开衣柜，找到了那件破掉的线衣，从自己的挎包里拿出钩针和刚买的毛线准备补上。她从见到这件衣服的第一眼就认出它是高级货，这个颜色和质地的毛线在伦敦可能要卖到几十甚至一百英镑一卷，不知道会让多少学服装设计的学生节衣缩食，如果就这么坏掉了实在太可惜——但她仍然带着一点侥幸心理，既然Nero能买得起这样的衣服，那她说不定也有能帮到自己的资源，还是说她已经被自己那天球赛时说的话吓到了？

我也不想一上来就说这些的，但我了解的只有这样的生活。V坐在Nero身边的地板上，背靠着她均匀的呼吸声，借着台灯的光把线头一点点钩回去时冒出了一点悔意，但很快就被她归到了凌晨的胡思乱想里。最后她还是用了些自己手头的线才把下摆完全补好，放回衣柜里时天色已经泛白，窗外响起了鸟鸣声。她感到很渴，光着脚去还睡着两个人的厨房偷偷接了点水龙头的水喝了。虽然厨房开着窗户，里面不太对劲的烟味仍然没有散光。之后她回到Nero的房间准备收拾东西离开——或许我可以再贪心一点，反正时间也不多了。她想着，把遮光窗帘拉上，然后脱掉衣服，钻进了被女孩的体温烘得暖洋洋的被子里。躺下时感觉脑袋下面硌到了一个硬邦邦的小东西，伸手一摸，发现是一瓶褪黑素。她对Nero如此疲惫的原因心领神会，晃了两下药瓶子，然后把它顺着床和墙壁之间的缝隙扔到了床底下，就像她两个月前把最后三片阿德拉扔进街边的排水口一样。微凉的凌晨和熬夜让她体温更低，Nero结实又柔软的身体诱惑着她凑上去汲取热量。女孩身上还满是啤酒花和酒精的气味，空气里曲奇罐散发出的黄油香味也还在，没有香烟、鸡尾酒和无糖可乐带来的虚假满足，V在再次感到饥饿之前就昏昏地睡去了。

“你为什么要来格拉斯高？”

V已经被问了无数次这个问题，她自作聪明地编造听起来很酷的答案，说是ABBA的歌指引她来到了这里，那些来喝酒的学生们也都接受了这个说法，有的还会兴高采烈地去点唱机把Super Trouper这首歌点上。只有Nero提醒她唱歌的人已经对这座城市“又累又厌倦”，这让她一时间没法再演下去，好在那个终于肯放下电话的人救了她一遭。这个答案当然是假的，她自己都要看不下去自己的装模作样，但周围的人看起来都十分受用，那么一直这样下去也不错，只是不能代表她不想说真话。

她本可以在任何一站下车——普雷斯顿，兰卡斯特，或者去湖区把自己藏起来也不错，但最后她还是坐到了终点站。可能只是想在火车上多一个人待一会儿。伦敦对她来说已经不再是家，或许只是一座靠着不断往地基里填充尸体才能不当场倾覆的大厦。她走得很匆忙，在国王十字车站上车时还在小心地张望有没有人跟过来，在车开起来之后用身上最后的零钱补票之前，她甚至不知道这列火车到底要开往哪座城市。坐在她对面的人在翻上个月的TERRA，封面是一个梦露造型的模特，她知道这女孩——从普利茅斯来的，自己给真发脱色的时候失败了，每次拍摄都需要戴假发，而且已经很久没拿到过工资，连着好几次走台后被塞了几身衣服了事，大概这次终于能拿到钱了吧。她如此想着继续望着窗外因为驶出伦敦而变化的景色，终于开始冷静地思考起接下来到底要怎么办——如果情况没有任何好转，看别人的情况，她可能还有一两个月的日子可活。

V睡觉时一般不怎么做梦。她一直隐隐约约能感到自己在这行工作享受的幸运，毕竟她不需要大量的香烟、酒精、药物和无糖可乐也能维持纤细的体型和安稳的睡眠。和那些被名利场吸引来的小姑娘们不一样，她对这个行业中的规矩和禁忌一直保持着从容的尊重，也不像和她交往过的那些女人们一样，无论说过怎样的甜言蜜语，最后想的还是如何对富豪投怀送抱。即使是在对她来说过于狭窄的房车里睡了一周，噩梦也没有侵蚀她的睡眠。但在Nero床上睡的这一觉在最初几个小时并称不上好，她连着好几次被梦里的场景吓得醒来，全身冷汗——她又看到了那些因为穿了过小的鞋子走秀而坏死的脚趾甲、彩排时从T台上摔下来骨折红肿的腿、满地一把一把发白的金发，还有那个乌克兰女孩提到的所谓的“节食自我暗示”，只是案板上的怎么看都像是人肉和人脑。直到后来快到中午她实在太累，这些影像才渐渐地停止了。

她醒来时发现自己紧紧地缩在墙角，Nero不在宿舍里，在枕边留了一张字条，上面写着“我去超市了，门上了锁，五点之前回来”。V看了看表，还有十分钟就到五点，她真的睡了很长一觉，饿得肚子都叫了起来。让她感到有点意外的是，身上的被子并没有潮湿的感觉，这时走廊上响起了沉重的脚步声，Nero用钥匙打开宿舍门，抱着装了被套的洗衣篮和超市塑料袋走了进来，看到她已经坐起身来，吓了一跳。

“你怎么醒了……”

“可能是因为我还活着？”V掀开被子从床上下来，她的四肢还在酸痛，光是站起来就感觉大腿要裂开了。她在Nero有点不知所措的眼神里从椅背上拿起连衣裙套回去，看到对方欲言又止的样子，立刻明白了她想问什么。

“昨晚什么事也没发生。就是你得注意一下这帮室友了，续场把你丢下，这可不是什么靠得住的朋友。”

“不是……”Nero脸红了一下，“我是说，你可以用浴室，现在没人。”

“你就不问问为什么我会睡在你床上？”

“我问了McSorley’s的老板娘。”

“她说什么了？”

“你在那边做收银员换住宿的事，还有她看见你昨晚把我带回宿舍了，我真的睡昏头了，怎么会这样……”她看起来有点愧疚，然后从弯腰超市的塑料袋里拿出了一条全新的毛巾给V，“如果你需要住处，暑假这附近或许还有些空房子。”

V若无其事地接过毛巾，走到旁边迅速检查了一下自己的挎包，夹层里面的八千英镑还在。

“不用了。”她抬起头来，把毛巾放到一边，笑了笑，“我大概在格拉斯高待一段时间，身体好点就回伦敦了。”

V说着把鞋子穿上，却在起身的时候感到一阵头晕目眩，直接往前栽倒过去。Nero扶住了她，让她坐回床上。

“老板娘说她猜你遇到麻烦了，她知道你在找律师，前天你去利物浦就是……”

“所以呢？”

“你之前一直在是TERRA的模特吧。”

“雇过我的人有很多，只是我在TERRA的工作比较稳定。”V还是感觉眼前有点发黑，“你到底想干什么？我要说我找律师是因为和TERRA起了劳动纠纷，你能帮我打赢官司吗？”

她看见Nero的眼睛紧张地转了转，然后吐出一句低声的“我想打赢”。V叹了口气，伸手梳了梳Nero耳边乱糟糟的头发，她下意识躲了一下，表情僵硬起来。

“或者你可以帮我问问你有没有什么本地的女律师愿意接类似的案子……”

“不能先告诉我到底是什么事吗？”

不能，当然不能了。V在心里念了一句。要只是单纯的劳动纠纷，伦敦能帮她解决问题的律师一抓一大把，她之所以跑到一个完全陌生、居无定所的地方来，本就是因为已经生机渺茫。

“你为什么对一个无关的人身上的事这么执着？”

“因为我得……证明点东西。至少证明我一直以来的感觉是对的。”

“什么感觉？”

Nero欲言又止了一下。

“我还以为你们口才都很好呢。”

“就是因为你们都以为……这话听起来才会很幼稚。”Nero的眼神飘到别处，“我一直都感觉你们的世界里对邪恶和不对劲的事情感到习以为常，然后把它们包装起来兜售给更多人……”

“邪恶，这话说得没错。”

“而且很多我身边的人也……”

“‘那华贵而精巧的船必曾看见一幕奇景，有个男孩从天空跌落，可是它自有地方要去，所以船继续前行。’② 这是奥登看到了从天而降的伊卡洛斯的油画后写的，一个简单的道理，不用过于针对我们这些名利场里的人。”V说着，扶着一边的椅子再次站起来，腿还在不争气地痛着，肚子还因为饥饿发出了响声，让她的话瞬间少了很多说服力，于是她选择回头反问，“我猜你也没跟我说实话，所以不如让我继续去翻电话簿。”

结果V最后还是没能顺利地走出Nero的宿舍。当她挪到浴室里去梳洗的时候，又在镜子里看到了自己前所未有的疲态。如果那个上午，她早早就把阿德拉扔进了巴黎的垃圾桶，现在还会变成这种狼狈样吗？她套上件Nero借给她的T恤，回到卧室里，Nero去厨房里做吃的了。她再次打开衣柜，看到里面有两件吊牌都没摘的全新真丝衬衫，即使不去翻吊牌也知道价格不菲。桌子上的厚厚的课本和打印纸堆积如山。我还可以再贪心一点吗？她伸手去翻了翻那些记着整齐笔记的打印纸，听到开门声，回头看到Nero拿了个碟子进来，从小餐刀上结的一点水汽可以看出碟子上的贝果刚被从冰箱里拿出来。

“他们昨晚在厨房里抽了大麻，刚才宿管过来要换墙纸和地垫的罚款了，有点麻烦。”她又从超市拿回来的塑料袋里拿出一盒奶油奶酪，“能现吃的现在就这么点东西，我刚把千层面放进烤箱里。”

“谢谢。”V接过来说，“这点够我吃一整晚了。”

她看到Nero的脸色产生了点微妙的变化，转身在书桌上腾出一块地方放下碟子。

“你还在节食吗？”

“不，我说过很多次是因为我身体出了问题。”她没有回头，只是动手拿起餐刀，她的手还有点不稳，“可以麻烦你一会儿别把千层面拿进来吃吗？”

V确实缩在那张椅子上拿着一个贝果吃到了天黑——那已经快晚上十点了，那面包吃起来像没什么味道的橡胶，稍微吃得快一点就会让她想吐。Nero收拾完厨房回到宿舍，因为狭小的宿舍里的桌椅已经被鸠占鹊巢，只能坐回床上，在安全距离之外有点警惕地看着她慢条斯理地吃东西。

“我昨晚……有没有说什么奇怪的话？”Nero最后还是紧张地开口问道。

“放心吧，就算说了也没人能听清。”V干脆地说，“但你真的得少吃点褪黑素。”

“我暂时也用不着这东西了。”

她说着去下意识去床头摸那个小药瓶，发现不见了之后直接钻进床底把药瓶摸了出来，看样子是掉进去过很多次了。

“吃多了之后，你就算睡着了也会做梦，醒过来的时候比刚睡还累。”

“我明白。”Nero把药瓶拿出来，放回桌边的抽屉里。

V仍然能从Nero身上看到戒心，但是她仍然和那天下午球赛时一样，像是有话想说。她之前接触的二十出头的女孩们都在自己的黄金时代，丝毫不顾对派对和珠宝的狂热可能在任何时候击垮她们，为了一条项链就能交上一个男朋友，再为了另一个戒指抛弃他。

“你之前提过你在攒钱。”Nero又坐回床上，“是说的委托费吗？”

“怎么还在问这个？你还没考到资格证吧，就算是你真的有私仇也没法用我的事来报。”

“不是私仇。”Nero慌忙否认，“我的意思是说，这间宿舍我还可以再住半个多月，再之后也还可以申请延长一个月左右的住宿，你可以先不用去McSorley’s……我大概可以再在地上弄个床垫什么的。”

“有钱人家的千金真是不懂警惕……”

“不管你身上有什么事，我都想跟进处理。我一般也只有晚上会在宿舍，如果东西不多也不是很在意——”

“——我不是告诉过你我在伦敦过什么样的日子吗？你是不是还没理解‘喜欢女人’是什么意思？”V把碟子放在书桌上，从椅子上下来爬到床上，贴到了Nero身边，两只手从她的长袖衫下摆里伸进去，感受她肚子上的肌肉被突如其来的抚摸抽动了一下，“只要你不能说服所有人像TERRA主编那种人的做法是错的，你就没办法让我重新回伦敦立足。”

她见Nero只是往后躲了躲，嘴上也没反驳，于是继续把手往上伸过去：“我不知道你毕了业之后会变成什么样的律师，但单就这点好意我还是很欣赏的，比那些假惺惺的公子哥们强多了……”

然后她的手在从下方探进胸罩里之前就被Nero抓住了，这姑娘力气可真够大的，V稍微用了点力挣了一下，发现现在自己的状态根本就不是她的对手。

“生气了？”

“你刚才说TERRA的主编的做法，她做了什么？”

“你可以说她在杀人，只是一般不会亲自动手。”V贴在Nero耳边说，“每年都有好几百人为了她的一句首肯，把自己变得比我现在状态还差。但人们还在一如既往地崇拜她，她的领导力、才能和眼光。就算是你真的和她作对赢了几分，最后愿意报道你的也只有那些垃圾八卦小报。钱我会想办法的，如果你硬要我留下来也不是不可以，正好我省得再把自己塞进那辆破车，但你最好别对我指手画脚……”

Nero松开了手，表情严肃了起来，但没有把人推开：“你需要多长时间？”

“难说。”

“如果我很快就能帮你联系到愿意接案子的人呢？”

“让我自己去谈。”

“那你为什么要对我说那些话，还帮我补好衣服？我还以为你接近我是为了求助……”Nero说，“还是说你在McSorley’s的顾客里挑到了更好的人？”

我的确是为了求助。V把承认的话咽了回去，但她又累又疲倦，来自伦敦的铡刀仍然悬在她的头上，也不知为何就对这个女孩袒露了点实话，却还是只会在凌晨的夜店里搭讪的那一套。我还可以更贪心一点吗？她环顾了一圈这间被单人床占据了一大块空间的学生宿舍，自己可能有十年没住过这么安静的地方了。当她发现那个乌克兰女孩的尸体时，眼前的房间比这里还要更狭小——她想起当时的场景，还有那些被雪白的恶魔诱惑着吃下的蓝色药片，胃里又是一阵翻腾，立刻跳下床冲向洗手间，却发现门上了锁。她听到里面学生的应答之前就又捂着嘴回到卧室，贴着墙缩进墙角里，想尽可能不把刚吃掉的东西全都吐干净。Nero凑过来的体温让她泛起恶寒的身体好受了一点——我杀了人，我为了成为那个女人杀了人，而我就是下一个受害者，我没有任何资格有怨言——她想喊出来这些话，但是仍然在绞痛的胃和强烈的呕吐反射把她的坦承又逼了回去。

“我明天就去帮你找律师……”Nero也坐下来，一边让她靠在自己身上一边说。

“别。”V在努力呼吸的间隙摆了摆手拒绝了她，“你能再陪我两天吗？先别管什么事，如果你真的想帮我……”

还没等Nero应答，她就听到外面有敲门声，Nero去把门打开，外面的舍友告诉她如果想用浴室的话可以用了。V看到她答应了一声，出去的时候顺便把门带上了，房间里陷入安静的一瞬间她突然被从未有过的对陌生环境的恐惧包围，一直到Nero带着一个苹果和一杯水回到房间里，这种感觉才停下。

“我还没跟你说，昨晚睡不醒的时候还以为你是个吸血鬼……”她蹲下来把水递给V，“大概是因为我考试以来总是做怪梦。”

“你就不怕我真的是吸血鬼？我现在的厌食问题也有可能是因为这个——其实我更喜欢人血的滋味，这些人类的食物我根本吃不下。”

“大概世上也不会有你这么贪财的吸血鬼。”

“那可不一定。”

天渐渐有变黑的趋势，V扶着墙慢慢站起来，回到书桌前继续缓慢的进食。我或许还可以再贪心一点、再贪心一点……她终于感觉不是那么冷了，然后想起在吃下那些蓝色胶囊时，脑海里也是这句话。今晚大概借不到床垫了，她听到Nero在走廊里来回问了一圈，回来说道。没关系，我占的地方也不算大，她说着视线转回书桌上。角落里扣着一个简单的相框，她伸手扶起来，似乎是Nero小时候和另一个女人的合影，已经有点年头了，好像还被水泡过，上半部分什么都看不清。她看到Nero要关上衣柜那边回到书桌旁边，赶快若无其事地把相框扣了回去。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①ABBA-“Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)”副歌前一句: “There’s not a soul out there / No one to hear my prayer”
> 
> ②W.H.Auden. “Musée des Beaux Arts” : “...and the expensive delicate ship that must have seen/something amazing, a boy falling out of the sky,/ had somewhere to get and sailed calmly on.” 选了查良铮的翻译，最后一句自己调整了一下。
> 
> ③阿德拉是治疗ADHD的药物，可以让人快速集中注意力、短时间提高精力，从1980s开始被大学生和娱乐圈人广泛地下使用，1990s末到2000s初的一代大学生甚至被NYTMagazine一篇特稿称为“Generation Adderall”。主要成分是安非他命，有成瘾性。根据英国法律，只要非处方持有阿德拉就会面临监禁和罚款。而在新加坡和日本阿德拉的交易是受到全面禁止的。
> 
> 另外如果对英国90s模特没有概念的话可以去搜搜Heather Stewart-Whyte和Kate Moss这两个模特。前者1992年给D&G和Chanel走的两场秀的照片真的是我心目中V姐姐的扮相（落泪（但是她本身是走性感路线的，大概只有走奢侈品大秀的时候气质更像


End file.
